Inside Out
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Un rendez-vous de Seirin au Maji burger. Une scène des plus banale. Pourtant, dans le cerveau de Kuroko, ce genre d'événement provoque un véritable désordre entre ses émotions qui doivent agir tout en tentant de conserver la réputation fragile de l'homme fantôme. (Inspiré du fonctionnement de Vice et Versa).


**Hello !** _  
_

 **On se retrouve avec ce court OS. J'ai remarqué récemment que la couleur des cheveux des personnages de la génération des miracles correspondait aux couleurs de ceux de Vice et Versa (le film d'animation peur ceux qui ne verraient pas de quoi je parle). Pas besoin d'avoir vu le film pour comprendre. Il faut simplement savoir ceci : dans le film Vice et Versa, on se plonge dans la tête d'une jeune fille. Dans sa tête, dans ce qui s'appelle le cartier cérébrale, cinq émotions sont présentent et prennent toutes les décisions. Il y a : Colère (Akashi dans l'histoire), Dégoût (Midorima), Tristesse (Aomine), Peur (Murasakibara) et joie (Kise).**

 **Les personnages vont vous paraître OC, je dirai que c'est normal : Il ne sont censé représenté qu'il seule émotion qui n'est pas forcément la meilleur pour eux (Même si je trouve que Kise et Joie collent bien). J'ai seulement fait en fonction des couleurs.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout comme l'idée de Vice et Versa. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec. l'image de cover n'est pas à moi non plus.  
**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cet OS va vous plaire, je sais que je ne suis pas la reine de l'humour. J'ai fait de mon mieux ^^ (idem pour les fautes...)**

* * *

 **Inside Out**

 _(Les phrases en gras se passent dans le cerveau de Kuroko)_

Kuroko entrait dans le maji-burger avec le club de Seirin. C'était l'heure du débriefing habituel après un match. Comme Kagami se dépensait toujours beaucoup lors des matchs, il avait besoin de se requinquer et le maji-burger était l'endroit parfait.

Le groupe entra et pendant qu'ils allaient commander, d'autres cherchaient à rassembler des tables pour créer une grande table capable d'accueillir les onze joueurs et la coach.

-Kuroko, tu veux quoi ? Lui demandât Kagami alors qu'il rassemblait des tables avec Furihata et Fukuda.

 **-Pff, il n'y a rien de bon ici...**

 **Midorima remonta ses lunettes et appuya sur un bouton.**

 **-Non ! Ne commandes rien ! Je suis sûr que l'hygiène est douteuse, regarde l'huile des frittes !**

 **-Mais non, Murasakibaracchi ! Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, le plus important, c'est de passer un bon moment !**

 **Aomine,** **au fond du quartier cérébral, baillât.**

 **-Si tu le dit, Kise...**

-Je vais prendre un cheeseburger.

-Pas de boisson ?

 **-Il essaye de nous empoisonner ! Je vous avez dit qu'il ne fallait pas venir ! Si ça se trouve il y a des...**

 **Avant qu'il n'a pu finir de parler, une main l'envoya valser au fond du quartier cérébral.**

 **-Aominecchi ! Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?**

 **-Il m'empêchait de déprimer tranquille... On s'en fout que ces soit empoisonné, on est tous condamné à mourir !**

 **-Mais on sera au chaumage si Kurokocchi meure !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demandât Midorima, toujours devant le tableau de bord.**

 **-Laissez-moi gérer !**

 **Kise prit la place de Midorima et appuya à son tour sur un bouton.**

Kuroko sourit.

-Non merci Kagami-kun.

 **-Et voilà ! Comment s'en sortir sans vexer personne ! Merci qui ?**

Chacun passa sa commande et s'installa sur la grande table. Ils déposèrent leurs plateaux tout en discutant. Au bout d'une petite minute, la coach prit la parole tout en se levant, une bouchée de sandwich dans la bouche. Elle l'avala.

-Je tiens à vous féliciter pour ce match !

Chacun y alla avec ses commentaires personnels, la facilité à passer tel ou tel joueur, le tir parfait de Hyuga qui a marqué le dernier point ou encore le dunk de Kagami au début de match.

 **-Euh... On est censé faire quoi là ? On doit les féliciter aussi ? Ça sert à rien !**

 **-Midorimacchi, il suffit de sourire !**

 **Kise appuya sur un bouton.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours sourire ! De toute façon on ne nous voit jamais !**

 **-C'est d'ailleurs très dangereux quand on traverse la route, ajouta Murasakibara.**

Kuroko sourit poliment, attendant que chacun ait fini de faire son commentaire. Personne ne parlait de ses passes qui sauvaient pourtant l'équipe à chaque match.

 **-Pourquoi ils font l'éloge de tout le monde sauf nous ? On est aussi invisible sur le terrain que dans leurs têtes ? Je vais leurs remettre les idées en place, moi !**

 **-Akashicchi ! Touches à rien ! Criât Kise en le voyant approcher du tableau de contrôle.**

 **-Akashi ! On va encore avoir la honte ! Ne t'approche pas de ce tableau ! Retourne dans ton cercle !**

 **Le rouge protesta mais finit par soupirer et retourner dans le cercle de la colère dans lequel il était consigné. Le cercle de la colère était un cercle en craie que Kise avait tracer pour empêcher Akashi de s'approcher du panneau de contrôle.**

-MAIS...

Tout le monde se tourna vers la coach et les discussions cessèrent.

-Il y a de nombreux points à améliorer. Je vais changer l'entraînement de certains d'entre vous en conséquence.

Il y eu un frisson qui remonta le long des colonnes vertébrales des joueurs.

 **-On va mourir, on va souffrir... Je suis sûr qu'elle va nous donner pleins d'exercices à faire et qu'on aura pas l'endurance.**

 **-Il faut bien mourir un jour, Murasakibara.**

-Premièrement, on aurait pu marquer plus de points et assurer notre victoire plus tôt, nous évitant une dose de stresse, si, Kuroko-kun, tu n'avais pas manqué autant de passes.

 **-C'est quoi ça ?! Des reproches ? Elle va m'entendre !**

 **-Akashicchi ! On ne sort pas du cercle !**

 **-Je m'en fiche !**

 **-Arrêtez-le ! Criât Kise.**

 **Akashi se dirigea vers le tableau de contrôle alors que Kise tentait de l'en empêcher en le retenant par les jambes, mais il ne faisait que se faire traîner sur le sol du quartier cérébral.**

 **-Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir !**

 **Il prit l'une des manette en main.**

 **-Punaise ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas eu accès à ce tableau, jubilât-il.**

 **Il commença a toucher les boutons et Kise, affolé, ne savait pas comment l'arrêter.**

 **Finalement, Midorima et Murasakibara, aussi soucieux que Kise de la réputation de Kuroko se mêlèrent au conflit pendant que Aomine était allongé dans un coin, en posture du cadavre (posture de yoga d'après lui).**

 **-Tu vas voir la vieille, tu n'as pas le droit de m'humilier en public. JE SUIS ABSOLU !**

 **Murasakibara passa ses bras sous les aisselles d'Akashi et le souleva pour l'empêcher de toucher au tableau.**

 **-Non ! Laissez-moi m'exprimer !**

 **-Midorimacchi, va chercher les cordes !**

 **Le vert se rendit au fond du cartier cérébral et prit le jeu de corde qui avait déjà emprisonné mainte et mainte fois la colère pour éviter quelle ne fasse des bêtises irréparables. La réputation et l'invisibilité avait un prix, ils avaient travaillés dur pour en arriver là. Akashi était la seule véritable menace. Bon, il y avait aussi Aomine qui pouvait faire pleurer Kuroko en public, mais celui-ci était plus occupé à se morfondre à longueur de journée.**

 **Midorima et Murasakibara attachèrent Akashi et le laissèrent sous la surveillance d'Aomine.**

-Je suis désolé, coach, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

 **-Rien de mieux que l'humilité !**

-Je vais te concocter un entraînement spécial, en complément avec le nouveau que je vais imposer à Kagami-kun d'ici lundi.

Kuroko vit le rouge tressaillir.

Puis, la coach passa aux reproches des autres membres du club. Comme le tour de Kuroko et celui de Kagami était déjà passé, ils se mirent à manger leurs hamburgers. Kuroko prit une bouchée du siens.

 **-Il y a des cornichons ! C'est dégouttant !**

Kuroko reposa son hamburger avec une petite grimace de dégoût et retira uns à uns les cornichons.

-T'aimes pas les cornichons ?

-Non, ça me dégoûte.

-Tu veux que je les mange ?

 **Kise sauta au plafond du quartier cérébral.**

 **-Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?**

 **Les quatre autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.**

 **-Tu veux que je l'éclates ? Demandât Akashi du fin fond du quartier cérébral.**

 **-Mais non ! Vous avez vu ses yeux et sa proposition ! « Tu veux que je mange tes cornichons ? », mimât Kise avec une voix rauque. C'est une déclaration d'amour !**

 **-Il veut abuser de nous ? Demandât Murasakibara en paniquant.**

 **-Je vais l'éclater !**

 **-Ça me dégoûte, une personne qui mange des cornichons, commentât Midorima.**

 **Kise leva les yeux en l'air. Il était devant un véritable dilemme.**

 **-On a qu'à chialer... s'il est amoureux, il va nous réconforter, proposât Aomine. De toute façon, même si on a la honte, on finira par mourir.**

 **Aomine se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau de contrôle.**

 **-L'instant de vérité, soufflât Kise.**

 **Murasakibara se rongeait les ongles dans un coin du quartier cérébral.**

 **-Ça va mal se passer... ça va mal se passer, répétait-il.**

Kagami regarda, incrédule, Kuroko pleurer.

-Euh... Kuroko ? C'est la fatigue qui te fait pleurer ?

 **-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi on pleure ? Il faut dire autre chose que simplement « je veux être réconforté ».**

 **-Parce que les cornichons, c'est dégouttant ?**

 **-Tu vas nous foutre la paix avec tes cornichons, soupira Kise en fusillant Midorima du regard.**

 **Ils voyaient les regards se tourner vers eux lentement. L'attention se concentrait sur Kuroko.**

 **-J'avais dit que ça allait mal se passer !**

-Kuroko ? Tu pleures ? Demandât la coach.

 **-Mais pourquoi on pleure ?!**

 **-Parce qu'on va mourir... un jour ou l'autre.**

 **-Parce qu'on veut tous les éclater ! Et qu'on m'en empêche ! Libérez-moi, bordel ! Je vais régler la situation, ils vont m'entendre !**

-Je... je ne sais pas, je... Les cornichons.

-Tu pleures pour des cornichons ? Kuroko, je vais les manger, j'ai dit, sourit Kagami.

 **-Mais mange-les ! Débarrasses-nous de ces cornichons ! Qu'ils cessent de traîner sur notre plateau.**

 **-Manges-les ! Manges-les ! Montre ton amour !**

Kagami prit les cornichons sur le plateau de Kuroko et les mit dans son hamburger. Les larmes cessèrent sur le visage de Kuroko.

-Je crois que je suis fatigué, soufflât Kuroko.

Kagami haussa les épaules et mangea le hamburger dans lequel il avait mit les cornichons, dont celui que Kuroko avait déjà un peu mordu.

 **-Vous avez vus ! Vous avez vus ! C'était un baiser indirect ! J'enclenche les rougissements !**

 **-Il va abuser de nous !**

 **-Mais non, Kagamicchi est bien trop subtil.**

 **-Il mange des cornichons, ça me dégoûte.**

 **-Je vais l'éclater !**

 **-De toute façon on va mourir...**

Kuroko rougit.

-T'es malade ? Je veux dire ; tu pleures, tu rougit...

-Non, non ! Je vais bien.

-T'es bizarre...

Kagami retourna à ses hamburger tandis que la réunion approchait de sa fin. Plusieurs membre du club partirent.

 **-On devrait rester, proposât Kise.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Demandât Murasakiabara.**

 **-Un tête à tête !**

 **-Mais, il risque de nous faire du mal ! On va être seul avec lui !**

 **-Il ne va rien nous faire, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-S'il nous fait quelque chose, je l'éclates !**

 **-La prochaine fois, râlât Kise, on le bâillonne en plus de l'attacher.**

Il ne restait plus que Kuroko et Kagami. Le rouge avalait ses hamburgers sans prendre le temps pour respirer.

 **-Comment tu veux qu'on sorte avec un mec pareil ? Commentât Midorima.**

Une voix retentit alors dans le Maji burger.

-Tetsu-kun ! Kagamin !

Il se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille qui arrivait. Il s'agissait de Momoi Satsuki, une amie de Kuroko depuis le collège.

-Bonjour, Momoi-san.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On est coincé entre la fille amoureuse de nous et le mec qu'on cherche à draguer.**

 **-Que TU cherche à draguer, rectifia Aomine.**

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

 **-Ah, question piège. Si on dit oui, elle va croire qu'elle nous intéresse et en plus, elle empêchera le tête à tête avec Kagamicchi. Mais si on dit non... on lui brisera le cœur et Kagamicchi trouvera qu'on est pas sympa.**

-Tu tombe mal, Momoi-san, on avait finit.

-Oh... Bon, c'est pas grave. Une autre fois alors.

-Avec plaisir.

Kuroko lui sourit et elle s'éloignât. Kagami le regarda longuement.

-Tu aurai pu dire oui. Je sais qu'elle te colle aux pattes toute la journée...

-Désolé Kagami-kun, mais on était juste tous les deux.

-Et alors ?

 **-Il est stupide, commentât Akashi depuis le fin fond du quartier cérébrale. Ou aveugle. T'es sûr que tu veux le draguer ?**

 **-Ben... Là, je ne sais plus.**

 **-Le céliba est plus prudent, affirmât Murasakiabara.**

-Je vais y aller, Kagami-kun, je crois que je fatigue.

-OK. À demain, alors ?

-Oui, à demain.

Le bleuté s'éloigna au plus vite du lieux de la quasi catastrophe et reprit son air impassible. Il suivit le chemin qu'il prenait chaque jours pour rentrer chez lui.

 **-Bon, bah on s'en est pas trop mal sortit.**

 **-Pour une fois que c'est toi qui dit ça, Midorimacchi.**

 **-Vous pouvez me détacher ?!**

 **Aomine soupira et se leva, prétextant qu'il en avait marre que la colère braille dans on coin et perturbe sa sieste et sa déprime.**

Kuroko rentra chez lui, il mangeât ce que sa mère avait laissé dans le réfrigérateur et à son intention et caressa Nigou.

 **-Pourquoi on a choisit ce chien ? Il est plein de microbe, il bave partout, c'est dégouttant.**

 **-Et il peux nous rendre malade, nous attaquer !**

 **-Il est mignon, et puis c'est trop tard maintenant. Vous aviez qu'à vous réveiller quand on l'a trouvé.**

Kuroko monta dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama avant de se coucher. Son cerveau se mit enfin en veille. Le lendemain, il allait se réveiller, inconscient des forces en présence dans son esprit qui tentait de maintenir sa réputation et sa santé. Cinq personnes, ses anges gardiens en quelque sortes, se disputaient du soir au matin pour lui.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Je sais, l'humour n'est vraiment pas mon truc...**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent : Parution de Help et Serpent noir.**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
